


Tobin Has A Secret

by SecretTumblrAvalance



Series: Tobin Has a Secret [1]
Category: USWNT - Fandom
Genre: F/F, RPF, USWNT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretTumblrAvalance/pseuds/SecretTumblrAvalance
Summary: Tobin has a secret. It would kill her reputation.





	Tobin Has A Secret

**Author's Note:**

> RPF. Not based on real events.

Tobin has a secret. 

Tobin is strong and fierce. She’s caring and loving. She’s innocent. She’s always looking out for others. But Tobin has a secret.

Tobin is competitive. She’s defensive of her teammates. She’s a leader on the field and a hero for her country. But Tobin has a secret.

Tobin is not ashamed of being gay. She knows most people have made the inference. She knows most people figured out how head over heals in love she is with her girlfriend, Christen. But Tobin has a secret.

When it comes to Christen, Tobin would swim an ocean for her, fight off a swarm of mafia, she’d kill to protect her girl. But Tobin has a secret. A secret that would totally ruin her reputation as a poster child stud.

The thing is, Pinoe said Christen is the boss in the board room, but what people don’t know is that Christen’s also the boss in the bedroom. So, Tobin has a secret. 

She loves getting dominated by Christen Press.

——

Tobin trusts Christen more than anyone. So the first time they came back from a game, energy pulsing through them as they stumbled through the hotel room, lips on lips, backs against walls, hands clinging at clothing, hips desperately grinding up against one another, and Christen pulled away to catch her breath with a curious, yet inquisitive, look in her eye, Tobin knew the answer was yes. Yes to whatever request was about to leave those perfectly full lips.

Tobin can’t say she was expecting what came out of Christen’s mouth. But she also wasn’t surprised. Christen loves being in control. She has her days planned out to T. She can outsmart and outspeak anyone without lifting a finger. She’s a goddamn boss. And that night, she wanted to be Tobin’s.

Christen’s face went red with slight embarrassment and a tinge of anger when Tobin started to laugh. 

“Tobin, stop. Never mind, then. It was just a thought, you don’t have to laugh at me.” Christen’s eyes were everywhere but on Tobin’s, clearly embarrassed and regretting having said anything.

“Oh no,” Tobin’s eyebrows quickly pinch together in concern, “no no, baby, “ she intervenes, as she gently holds Christen’s head between her hands and guides her eyes back onto her own. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t laughing at you. You’re just so cute- I wish you had asked sooner. I am absolutely in. I can grab the stuff, you just rela-“

“No,” Christen says sharply, something flashing behind her eyes that Tobin hasn’t seen before and it makes her gulp slightly, as she drops her hands to her sides. She abruptly pulls Tobin by the back of the neck, and placed her lips right next to her ear and says in a soft but sharp voice, “I’m in charge. I’ll get it. You get to the bed.” Tobin shudders and simply nods, as Christen walks to the closrt to get what they need.

Tobin lies back on the bed, not sure what she wants Christen to do yet, so she just waits. She smirks thinking about Christen directing her. 

When Christen walks back from the closet, there’s a fire in her eyes Tobin hasn’t seen before. It causes a burn between her thighs and she can feel her heart rate beginning to pick up.

“Take off your clothes,” Christen says. Tobin stands up at the edge of the bed and does as she is told, ripping her shirt and pants off and then looks to Christen, waiting for her next instructions.

Christen shakes her head. “All of them.”

Tobin feels goosebumps rising along her skin as she removes her undergarments, now standing completely nude in front of a completely clothed Christen. Christen moves forward until she’s a breath away from Tobin’s lips. Tobin stands still, but notices Christen’s eyes soften. 

“Promise me you’ll say something if you’re uncomfortable. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Tobins heart melts because she can hear the concern in Christen’s voice, but she knows she’d give her anything she wants.

“I promise.”

And with that, Christen’s left hand is on Tobin’s chest and before she knows it, Tobin’s back is hitting the mattress. Christen’s staring down at her, all softness gone behind her eyes, and Tobin is incredibly turned on. Tobin lifts herself up on her elbows to get some leverage.

“Don’t move any further.” And Tobin stays put.

Christen drops what she’s been holding in her right hand. She removed her top and Tobin is getting antsy, but continues to do as she was told.

Once Christen’s clothes are gone, her hand is full again. She moves to the edge of the bed, standing over Tobin.

“Watch,” is all she says. And Tobin does, as Christen opens the lube. She works it up and down the smaller side of the toy she’s holding, then looks up to make sure she has Tobin’s attention. Brown eyes are glued to her most intimate place as she inserts the curved side of the dildo inside of herself. Tobin subconsciously bites her bottom lip and begins to move forward, reaching out for Christen, but her hand gets slapped away.

“Wait.” And Tobin retracts her hand.

Christen continues to lubricate the longer end, preparing it for the woman anxiously waiting in front of her.

She caps the lube and drops it, purposefully, the tube hitting the ground with a thud.

Tobin swallows and her eyes move up to see dark emeralds staring back at her.

“Turn over.”

Tobin’s eyes widen slightly and she pauses long enough for Christen to break the role for a second.

“Tobin, do you trust me?”

Tobin nods.

Christen gently places her hand on Tobin’s left arm.

“Turn over. On your knees. Now.”

She applies pressure with her hand, signaling to Tobin to make the move or she will do it for her, so Tobin flips over, fast. 

She’s on her knees, facing away from the love of her life, completely vulnerable. But Christen’s right, she trusts her, with her life.

“Move forward.” And Tobin does. Then she feels the motion of Christen joining her on the bed, situating herself behind Tobin. 

“You better not need any help.” Christen says as she abruptly cups Tobin’s center from behind with her right hand. Tobin gasps. Christen moves her fingers up and down her folds gently, acquiring the liquid that’s built up there.

“Good.”

Tobin can feel Christen’s left hand on her left hip, but notices her right hand is now gone. She’s disappointed in the loss of contact until, in a split second, she’s being split apart. She squeaks in surprise. No warning. Christen just thrust inside of her without any warning. It was terrifying and liberating all at once. That’s when she feels Christen’s right hand on her side, realizing it must have been used as a guide. She finds herself breathing heavily, adjusting to the new feeling. Christen doesn’t move, but rather her left hand finds its way forward, covers Tobin’s hand gently, squeezes it. And Tobin knows she’s asking if she’s okay, asking for permission to continue. Tobin squeezes it back, and then Christen’s hand is gone.

The thrusts come fast and hard. Nails are scratched down Tobin’s back and she’s losing it. Christen’s right hand grasps Tobins shoulder as she continues to move her hips recklessly. Tobin can feel the weight of Christen’s upper body, hunching over her from behind. Christen’s grip tightens as Tobin feels her move forward and suddenly she feels teeth. Christen’s teeth are sunk into her left shoulder as she continues to thrust without abandon. 

Tobin’s in shock and utter pleasure. Christen is completely dominating her and she has never been more turned on in her life. She is being fucked senseless by the kindest person she has ever met and the thought leaves her gasping for breath as she feels her insides tightening. 

Teeth still sunk in, hips wild, Tobin feels the impact of Christen, moving in and out of her with no boundaries, no fear of pain, just an intense desire.

Tobin’s other shoulder feels release for a second before her head jolts backwards, her hair grasped between Christen’s hand, as she brings her lips to Tobin’s ear.

“The world thinks they have you, but you’re mine, Tobin Heath,” it’s a heated growl that comes from Christen, and it barely even sounds like her, but it’s enough to get Tobin panting as she’s flying over the edge. 

The orgasm lasts longer than she expects and she feels slight pain in her ribs as she’s gasping for breath, but Christen is still thrusting.

She feels the weight of Christen lift off of her back, but the speed and determination of her thrusts are only increasing.

“I’m not done yet,” is all Tobin hears as Christen bucks into her over and over again. 

Tobin’s insides are on fire and her thighs are trembling. She is praying that Christen finishes soon because she doesn’t know how much longer she can take it. She wants her to have this. She needs her to have this.

Christen’s hands are on her lower back now. Tobin feels the shift. Christen is focusing on herself now. She’s hunting for a release, and god she hopes she gets it. Tobin’s hands are gripping the sheets, holding on for dear life. She can feel beads of sweat forming on her forehead and tears stinging at the corners of her eyes. And then she’s in shock once again as she can feel another wave about to hit her. She grips harder, not sure if she can handle it. It’s too much, but she hears Christen panting, she knows she’s about to fall over the edge. She’s about to join her. And Christen groans as she rips her apart relentlessly, no sensibility behind her thrusts as both of them are riding waves of pleasure, Christen finally slowing her thrusts, as Tobin’s thighs give out and she collapses forward.

Christen’s weight stays on top of her for a minute and she can feel the dramatic rise and fall of her chest, while Tobin is clawing onto the sheets, trying to find her way back down to earth.

“Babe...” and there’s Christen, soft, sweet Christen. “I’m going to pull out now, are you okay? I’ll go slow.” She says, gently caressing Tobin’s back.

Tobin grunts a reply and Christen slowly makes her way out, before removing the toy from herself, and setting it aside. She places gentle kisses up and down Tobin’s back and her finger traces lightly over the red, teeth-shaped mark that is quickly turning black and blue on her shoulder. She freezes for a second when Tobin twitches.

“It’s okay,” Tobin says quickly, knowing Christen is having a moment of worry/regret for causing her pain. Tobin flips herself over so she was now facing Christen, dragging her fingers up the tanned skin of Christen’s side. She can see Christen is getting shy now. Her face slightly pink, her head tilted down.

“Babe,” she said, waiting for Christen’s attention.

Christen raises her eyes to meet Tobin’s and green orbs are full of concern and fear that were definitely not there a few minutes ago.

“It’s okay, Chris. I fucking loved it,” she said with a chuckle.

Christen visibly relaxes, “Really?”

“Yeah, babe. You’re a beast!”

Christen shoves her with her hand and covers her eyes, “Noooo, Tobin, stop!”

Tobin was in absolute awe. This woman. This innocent woman in front of her, who just took her, aggressively and rough, without any shame, now looks so small. Tobin gently removes Christen’s hands from her face.

“Do you want to do that again sometime?” Tobin asks, gently moving a piece of Christen’s curly hair behind her ear.

Christen is now red, seeming so unsure of herself.

“Babe, just be honest. It’s okay.”

Christen nods. “Yeah, yeah I do. But only if it’s okay with you.”

Tobin smiles.

“More than okay, babe.”

Tobin brings Christen into her chest and they snuggle, Tobin reinstating herself as the protective one, now seeing the vulnerable side of her love.

“By the way, I am yours. Forever.”

“Better be,” is the only response she gets before Christen is drifting off to sleep.

Tobin examines the beautiful woman and notices the tension she was previously holding in her shoulders and eyebrows has completely dissipated. It’s then she realized, Christen didn’t just want this- she needed it. She needs control and she needs to be in charge, especially when she is not in control of other parts of her life.

——

It was that moment on that Tobin relinquished control in the bedroom whenever Christen needed it. 

Now don’t get it wrong- they still made sweet, passionate love after romantic dinners and intimate conversations. Tobin still gently brought Christen to euphoria with her tongue, hands, and by other means. But a couple times a month, Tobin could tell now when Christen was getting that itch. And usually it resulted in scratches and love marks all over her body, though they’ve made a deal now to avoid the neck as much as possible before any big games or interviews (following that one mishap).

So, Tobin has a secret. Christen Press is allowed complete and utter control of her in the bedroom. And she fucking loves it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want a part 2 - Christen Has A Secret.


End file.
